La femme qui compta
by Ai Emna
Summary: Traduction de Jayie The Hufflepuff. Que serait-il arrivé si le plasmavore était allée à l'hôpital de St. Bart au lieu de l'hôpital Royal Hope ? Réécriture de la saison trois de Doctor Who avec Molly Hooper à la place de Martha Jones en temps que compagnon. Pré-Grand Jeu pour Sherlock, inclura des épisodes de Sherlock.
1. Hooper & Smith: Partie 1

La plasmavore devait se cacher. Elle savait que la Famille Royale Padrivolienne avait envoyé les Judoon et peut être d'autres à sa poursuite. Elle était sur Terre maintenant, mais les Judoon était obstinés. Ils la suivraient même ici. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour se cacher et se fondre dans la masse. Mais où ?

Et bien, quelque part où l'on pouvait trouver du sang, bien sur.

Dans la rue, un grand nombre d'humains passaient devant elle. Cette espèce n'était qu'un troupeau sans cervelle. Toujours en train de bouger en ces énormes et bruyantes foules. Bétails idiots et sans espoir. La planète entière était envahie par eux, ce qui en faisait l'endroit parfait pour ce cacher.

Elle marcha en direction de l'un d'entre eux et lui fit un sourire plaisant et perdu. « Excusez-moi, je suis nouvelle en ville, et je ne me sent pas très bien. Pourriez-vous me dire où trouver l'hôpital le plus proche ? »

L'homme eut un air pensif pendant une seconde. « l'Hôpital Royal Hope est à a peu près dix minutes de marche à partir d'ici, mais si vous vous dépêchez, vous pouvez prendre le bus qui va à Saint Bart. »

Deux options. Un choix minuscule qui allait tout changer.

La plasmavore souri agréablement. « Merci, jeune homme. » Les humains se faisait berner si facilement.

« Pas de problème M'dame. » Sur ces paroles, l'homme se dépêcha de rejoindre peut importe ce que sa misérable petite vie lui réservait, laissant la plasmavore à son choix. Un choix tellement simple. Si simple que s'en était décevant.

_Donc, _pensa-elle alors qu'elle se remettait à marcher, _il a mentionné un bus allant à St. Bart ?_

SCENEBREAK

Molly Hooper était déjà en retard lorsqu'elle reçu un SMS de Sherlock. Retenant un soupir, elle fit balancer tout les papiers qu'elle tenait sur un seul bras, et pris son portable. La coroner était en dehors de St. Bart, se baladant dehors parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau à l'intérieur, douloureusement consciente de son retard qui s'agrandissait chaque minute passant.

Le message ne contenait aucune formule de politesse, collant à la rudesse habituelle du détective. « _J'ai besoin de voir le cadavre de Henry Keer ce soir. -SH_ »

La coroner hésita. Ce corps allait être dur à récupérer, surtout en tenant compte du fait qu'elle s'était déjà mise dans une situation délicate pour avoir aidée Sherlock la semaine d'avant seulement. Se débattant avec ses papiers, elle répondit avec hâte, «_Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me procurer ça. _»

La réponse fût presque instantanée, comme si Sherlock s'était préparé a ses protestations. Même si, songea Molly, cela ne la surprendrait pas si il tapait juste très vite. «_Kerr n'aurait pas pu se suicider. La corde avec laquelle il était pendu n'est pas ce qui l'a tué. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de marques sur le cou quand je l'ai vu, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas vivant et se débattant quand il à été pendu, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un a placé la scène pour que cela ressemble a un suicide, donc ce n'en était pas un. J'ai besoin de vérifier si j'ai raison sur ce qui l'a vraiment tué. -SH _»

Même par l'intermédiaire d'un message, l'explication de Sherlock l'a fit se sentir légèrement dépassée. Reconnaissant sa défaite, elle lui envoya « _D'accord. _» Elle allait devoir demander quelque faveurs pour avoir accès au cadavre, mais elle avait toujours été prête a faire bien trop d'efforts pour le détective.

Elle commença a envoyer un message à son petit ami Jim le laissant savoir qu'elle allait être occupée cette nuit, mais quelqu'un tapant son épaule envoya le portable et tout ses papiers s'échouer sur le sol. Molly retint un grognement quand elle se pencha pour récupérer ses possessions éparpillés.

Elle regarda brièvement vers le haut pour voir se qui venait de la cogner, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fût un homme habillé en cuir noir et portant un casque de motard se dirigeant vers l'hôpital, ne regardant même pas vers elle. Avec un soupir, elle réunit le reste de ses objets et se releva, ce dépêchant pour arriver à l'hôpital elle-même. Les portes en métal lui donnèrent un petit choc électrique lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, mais elle n'y repensa pas a deux fois.

Juste un autre jour dans sa vie.

SCENEBREAK

Après avoir été brièvement disputé par son patron parce qu'elle était en retard, Molly descendit à la morgue pour commencer a travailler. Elle rentra facilement dans la monotonie de son travail. Elle était la seule a son poste pour l'instant, donc la pièce était plongée dans le silence. Non pas qu'un collègue aurait engagé une conversation avec elle si il se trouvait là. Le supporte-papier en métal lui envoya une décharge, ce qui lui rappela l'incident à la porte. Ce n'était sans doute pas son jour, supposa t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, le silence fût brisé par de discrets bruits de pas venant du couloir. Molly se retourna pour regarder la porte, s'attendant à l'un de ses collègues, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaissait. Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux bruns en pagaille et un long manteau brun ressemblant a celui de Sherlock. Il cligna les yeux de surprise quand il vit Molly dans la pièce, puis se fendit d'un large sourire. « Oh, bonjour ! Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un se trouvait ici. »

Molly était surprise pas la joie de l'homme. « Um, salut, » dit t-elle finalement.

L'homme tira un portefeuille en cuir de son manteau et le tendit pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Des crédits pour un inspecteur en bâtiments se trouvait à l'intérieur. « John Smith, » se présenta brièvement l'homme. « Je vérifie juste quelques petites choses tout autour, ne faite pas attention à moi. »

« Oh. » Molly se sentait un peu gênée alors que l'homme lui souriait de toute ses dents. « Er, très bien. » Elle retourna rapidement à son travail, essayant d'ignorer l'homme alors qu'il sortait un petit instrument de métal et commençait à scanner la pièce.

Cela dura pendant quelque minutes. L'homme semblait se marmonner à lui même a propos de bobines de plasma et électricité. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intéressée par l'homme, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Il y avait juste quelque chose de différent à son propos. Peut être que s'était son costume légèrement excentrique, ou sa joie inhabituelle, mais peut importe ce que c'était, cela l'a fit prendre attention à ses marmonnement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des choses dont il faisait égard, mais vu la façon dont il se comportait, il était soit un fou, soit un génie. D'une certaine façon, elle sentit qu'il pouvait être les deux. Et Molly Hooper avait beaucoup d'expérience avec un homme qui l'était.

Sans crier gare, le sol sous les pieds de Molly commença à secouer violemment. La coroner laissa un glapissement de surprise franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle était jeté au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Smith de là ou elle était, mais elle pouvait voir quelques instrument s'éparpiller sur le sol derrière elle et pouvait sentir la façon dont le sol bougeait sous elle.

Finalement, le tremblement cessa. Molly attendit avant d'essayer de bouger a nouveau, craignant des secousses résiduelles, mais le sol semblait plutôt stable maintenant.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Molly se retourna pour voir Smith encore debout, encore accroché au comptoir qui lui avait probablement servit à rester droit. L'homme la regardait avec une expression qui réussissait a mêler inquiétude et excitement.

La coroner se remis sur ses pieds, tanguant légèrement. « Oui, je vais bien, » répondit t-elle, se sentant un peu idiote. « Qu'est ce que c'était, un tremblement de terre ? »

« 'Sait rien. » L'inquiétude était parti maintenant, remplacé par un énorme sourire tout aussi joyeux qu'avant, sauf que maintenant, il était teinté d'excitement et d'anticipation. Il envoya un sourire conspirateur a Molly alors qu'il suggéra, « Allons le découvrir ! » Avec ça, il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'extérieur par les portes.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Molly le suivit.

SCENEBREAK

Elle suivit Smith qui retournait à l'étage supérieur, seulement pour trouver l'hôpital en panique. Les patients étaient regroupés près des fenêtres, soit regardant vers l'extérieur avec stupeur, soit sanglotant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques membres du personnel essayaient de calmer la foule, mais ils avaient l'air tout aussi confus et effrayés que tout les autres. Molly était déconcertée. _Que c'est il passé ?_

Smith n'avait pas l'air trop surpris. Il se faufila pour atteindre une fenêtre moins bondée, pausant devant ce qu'il vit. Une membre du staff était déjà là ; elle se tourna vers Smith et lui dit dit, la voix tremblante, « I-il pleuvait, la pluie allait vers le haut, et après il y a eu cette lumière blanche. Oh mon Dieu, que c'est t'il passé ?! » Molly écoutait avec hésitation, mais quand elle put voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la fenêtre, elle se figea sous la surprise, laissant s'échapper un petit, « Oh. »

À travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir une pierre grise poussiéreuse à perte de vue, avec un ciel étoilé à l'horizon. Mais ce qui complétait vraiment le tableau était, à la place de la lune brillant dans le ciel devant eux, la Terre, suspendue dans le ciel dans toute sa splendeur, et tellement, tellement lointaine.

La membre du staff, une infirmière que Molly ne connaissait pas très bien, c'était tournée pour regarder la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper un souffle à la vue. « Non. Pas moyen. C'est impossible. »

Molly se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de la petite planète bleue et verte, entourée par les étoiles. Elle n'avait jamais réalisée a quel point la Terre était belle avant. D'une certaine façon, elle n'était pas effrayée quand elle soupira, « Nous sommes sur la lune. »

Elle avait complètement oubliée Smith jusqu'à se qu'il se remette à parler. « Et bien, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, « pas vraiment ce a quoi je m'attendait. »

L'homme ne semblait pas effrayé ou hébété, ou même surpris. Il avait encore cette lueur d'excitement dans ces yeux, mais il était bien plus calme que n'importe qui. Molly se rappela son comportement étrange d'un peu plus tôt, et demanda légèrement accusatrice, « Saviez-vous que ça allait arriver ? »

À la place d'avoir l'air insulté, Smith se tourna vers elle avec un air amusé. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que je le savais ? » Demanda t'il avec curiosité.

Le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question ne lui échappa pas, donc elle fut plutôt prudente en expliquant, « Vous ne semblez pas plus surpris que ça, et je ne me souvient pas d'avoir entendu parler d'inspecteurs en bâtiment. »

Curieusement, il avait l'air d'approuver, souriant avec malice. « Oh, c'est malin, très malin. » Molly était complètement hébété a ce point, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose a part le fixer d'un air confus silencieusement. Son regard devint pensif. « Quel est votre nom ? »

Molly dût se forcer a sortir de sa confusion avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quelque chose d'intelligent. « Doc...Docteur Molly Hooper, » dit elle finalement.

« Et bien Molly Hooper, » dit t'il avec un sourire conspirateur, « Et si on sortait ? »

L'infirmière eu l'air choquée. « Mais il n'y a pas d'air à l'extérieur ! » S'exclama t'elle.

Smith secoua sa tête brièvement. « Ce bâtiment n'est pas hermétique, mais nous sommes encore vivant et propre sur nous. Donc, il y a clairement de l'air qui vient de quelque part. » Il l'ignora et se tourna vers Molly. « Vous venez ? »

La coroner hésita un moment, contemplant la proposition. Smith n'avait toujours pas expliqué qui il était ou qu'elle était son rôle dans tout cela, mais il avait l'air assez amical. De plus, il lui rappelait Sherlock. Il avait tout les deux cette sorte de personnalité tourbillonnante, une brillance qui faisait tourner la tête des personnes y assistant. Si il état vraiment ne serais-ce qu'un peu comme Sherlock, dans ce cas il était probablement leur meilleure chance de sortir de là. Elle opina. « D'accord. »

Smith lui lança un regard scrutateur. « Nous pourrions mourir, » la prévint t'il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Un hôpital entier venait de se faire transporter sur la lune ; sa propre mort était le dernier de ses soucis. « Comme vous l'avez dit, il y a forcement de l'air venant de quelque part. »

Il lui lança son sourire appréciateur une fois de plus. « Brillant ! Allons-y dans ce cas. »

SCENEBREAK

Molly le guida a un balcon proche, et bientôt les deux s'y trouvèrent. Ils hésitèrent légèrement, partageant un regard rapide, avant de pousser les portes et de s'avancer dehors.

La première chose que Molly nota fût le fait qu'ils respiraient encore. Après ça, elle fut frappé par la beauté de ce qu'elle voyait. Le ciel nocturne était si clair, plus clair que nulle part ailleurs sur la Terre, qui semblait presque irréel juste en face d'eux. Elle s'appuya prudemment sur le rebord du balcon, regardant curieusement le spectacle devant eux.

Smith la scruta de nouveau. « Ça va? »

Molly acquiesça. « Oui. C'est...c'est magnifique, n'est ce pas? »

Smith eut l'air amusé. « Ah oui ? Vous pensez ? » Il se retourna pour regarder la surface de la lune. « Et bien, nous respirons encore de tout point de vue. Voyons. Il dois s'agir d'une sorte de champ de force. » L'homme se pencha pour prendre une pierre. Il se redressa, puis la lança depuis le balcon. Au milieu de sa trajectoire, elle s'écrasa sur ce qui semblait être une étrange source d'énergie bleu, puis tomba sur le sol. Smith eu l'air content. « Ah, j'avais raison. Champ de force. »

La coroner tourna son regard vers l'homme, se rappelant leurs conversation de plut tôt. « Vous n'avez jamais dit. Saviez vous ce qui allait se passer, Mr. Smith ? »

Smith secoua la tête. « Nah, je ne savais pas exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais je me suit dit que quelque chose pourrait. Pourquoi il y a toujours des problèmes là où j'arrive ?» Il avait l'air un peu penaud lorsqu'il ajouta, « Oh, et je ne m'appelle pas Smith, j'ai un peu menti. »

Molly n'était pas si surprise que ça. John Smith était le nom d'emprunt stéréotypé, et il s'était montré mystérieux dès le début. « Comment vous appelez vous alors ? »

« Le Docteur, » répondit t'il immédiatement alors qu'il fixait la surface de la lune, s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

« ...juste 'Le Docteur' ? » Molly demanda dubitativement.

« Ouaip. »

Molly commençait a douter son impression initiale qui prônait la brillance plutôt que de folie. « Très bien. » Après quelque instant de silence gênant, elle demanda, « Une idée de pourquoi nous avons été transportés sur la lune ? »

Au lieu de répondre, le Docteur la regarda pensivement. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Quoi, vous me demandez à moi ? » Molly demanda surprise. Alors que le Docteur attendait qu'elle réponde, elle devint troublé. « Er, Je suis sûre que vous en savez plus que moi a ce sujet. » rigola t'elle nerveusement.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules « Et bieeeen, oui, peut être, mais je veux savoir ce que _vous_ pensez. »

Molly rougit d'embarras, mais l'air sérieux du Docteur lui dit qu'il n'accepterais pas non comme réponse. À contre-cœur, elle marmonna finalement, « Er...les extraterrestres ?

Le Docteur sourit encouragement. « Bien, bien ! Pourquoi des extraterrestres ?

Se sentant plus embarrassée que jamais, Molly expliqua, « Et bien, je veux dire, personne sur Terre n'a cette sorte de technologie. On ne peut pas transporter des personnes d'un point à un autre, alors de la Terre à la lune. »

« Il pourrait y en avoir, et juste que vous ne soyez pas au courant, » Le Docteur répondit.

La coroner haussa les épaules, gênée. « Peut être, mais pourquoi transporter un hôpital sur la lune ? Je veux dire, quel en serait le but ? Nous ne sommes pas spéciaux ou important. Et il nous on pris du centre de Londres, donc celui qui a fait ça n'est pas pointilleux sur le fait de garder ça secret.

Le sourire du Docteur s'élargit encore plus. « Oh, c'est brillant ! Je vous aime bien, Molly Hooper. » La coroner rougit, mais le Docteur n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer, parce qu'il était de nouveau en train de jacasser. « Ce sont bien des extraterrestres, pas tout a fait sur de qui pour le moment par contre. Ils ont utilisés un scoop H20 pour déplacer l'hôpital – cette pluie dont l'infirmière parlait, c'était un scoop H20. Je n'ai réalisé ce qui se passait seulement quand j'ai détecté les bobines de plasma autour de l'hôpital. »

« Vous avez déjà mentionné ça avant, » se rappela Molly. « Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'une surcharge d'électricité ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard appréciateur. « Oh, bien, vous écoutiez. Oui, il y avait beaucoup d'énergie se regroupant toute la journée, se préparant pour le transport, et le métal dans le bâtiment essayait de déverser la surcharge de puissance. »

« J'ai reçu des chocs électriques une ou deux fois plus tôt, » se souvint la coroner.

C'était la bobine de plasma, » lui dit le Docteur.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi téléporter un hôpital sur la lune ? » Elle essaya de ne pas avoir l'air désespérée, mais en vérité elle était morte de peur. Maintenant qu'elle était éloignée des autres personnes de l'hôpital a qui elle devait montrer un visage calme et sure d'elle, elle commençait a sentir une vraie peur s'emparer d'elle. Il y avait tellement de personnes dans cet hôpital, tellement de jeunes et de malades. Qu'allait t'il leur arriver ?

« Pas sur, » avoua le Docteur. « Mais il vaudrait mieux l'apprendre rapidement. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda nerveusement Molly.

« Et bien, » dit le Docteur en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné, « si nous somme coincé dans un champ de force, dans ce cas c'est le seul air dont nous disposons. »

Une peur sourde compressa le cœur de Molly. « Nous allons bientôt manquer d'air, » réalisa t'elle. « Toute les personnes présentes ici...elles vont suffoquer. » Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, désespérée. « Pouvez-vous arrêtez ça ? »

Avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre, le _whirr_ grave de moteurs retenti au dessus d'eux. Trois gros vaisseaux spatiaux volèrent au dessus d'eux, venant se poser a quelques mètres de l'hôpital. « Levez la tête, » dit le Docteur avec intérêt, « nous avons un comité d'accueil. »

Des plates-formes descendirent des vaisseaux, et des créatures habillés tout en noir avec des énormes casques sortirent en lignes. Molly pris une profonde inspiration. « Extraterrestres, » exhala t'elle. « de vrais extraterrestres. » Elle n'avait vus les cybermen que de loin la dernière fois, et elle n'avait pas été a Londres quand le plastique avait pris vie, donc c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment des aliens. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu excitée. Les aliens était donc réels !

Pour une fois, le Docteur ne semblait pas partager son excitement. Il fit la moue à la vue des extraterrestres, son front se plissant avec soucis. « Judoon, » dit il avec une voix basse.

Molly lui envoya un regard confus. « Quoi ? »

Le Docteur s'avança légèrement, se renfrognant pensivement. « Ces créatures, elle s'appellent les Judoon. Il ne sont pas si mal comparés à d'autres, mais je ne voit pas beaucoup de raisons plaisantes de leur présence ici. » Quelques instants passèrent, puis il secoua la tête, brisant son humeur sérieuse. Il lui envoya un grand sourire lorsqu'il proposa, «Et bien, mademoiselle Molly Hooper, pourquoi ne pas aller voir ça de plus près? »

SCENEBREAK

À l'intérieur de hôpital, Molly et le Docteur regardent de loin les Judoon -ressemblant a des rhinocéros- scanner et marquer chaque humain. Le Docteur, cependant, semblait légèrement distrait. « Ooh, vous avez un petit magasin, j'adore les petits magasins. » remarqua t'il ravi.

Molly ne pouvait détacher son regard des Judoon. « Ils n'ont blessés personnes, » remarqua t'elle doucement. « Que font t'ils ? On dirait presque qu'il nous compte. »

« Presque, » dit le Docteur. « Ils vous cataloguent. Vérifient que vous êtes tous humains. »

« Nous cataloguent ? » demanda Molly alarmée. « Comme un stock vivant ? »

« Plutôt comme suspects. », corrigea t'il. « Les Judoon sont basiquement une police que l'on peut embaucher. A vrai dire, plus comme des voyous. On dirait qu'il recherche un suspect spécifiquement non-humain, ce qui se révèle être de très mauvaises nouvelles pour moi. »

La coroner le regarda, perplexe. « Que voulez vous dire ? »

Il ne fit que lui donner un regards lourd de sens. Molly laissa échapper un soupir surpris. « Quoi, vous voulez dire que vous.. ? »

« Ouaip. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Molly observa l'homme attentivement, réfléchissant. Il avait l'air humain, mais il y avais eu quelque chose d'étrange à propos de lui dès le début. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il en savait plus sur ce qui se passait que n'importe qui d'autre, et il avait l'air de l'avoir vu venir. Molly venait juste de le rencontrer, mais d'une certaine façon elle lui faisait déjà confiance. Peut être parce qu'il lui rappelait Sherlock, ou peut être que c'était juste son air amical et sincère. Mais elle était décidée a le croire. « Très bien. » dit elle.

Il lui fit un sourire plaisant « Bien. » Sans prévenir, il se leva et se dirigea vers un autre point de la rambarde en verre, essayant d'obtenir une meilleure vue sur les Judoon. Molly se dépêcha de le suivre discrètement. « Ils sont à la recherche d'un suspect non humain qui a réussi a se cacher au milieu des patients. Voila, maintenant je comprends. Ils devaient amener l'hôpital ici, ils n'ont aucune juridiction sur la terre, mais la lune est un territoire neutre. »

Molly se souvint de se qu'il avait dit plus tôt a propos de lui étant en danger. « Attendez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sont a la recherche d'un non humain que vous êtes en danger, n'est ce pas ? Ne sont ils pas supposés savoir de quoi a l'air leur suspect ?

Le Docteur secoua la tête. « Nah, il pourrait s'agir d' un changeur de forme. »

« Très bien. Donc, est ce qu'il faut que vous vous cachiez jusqu'à ce qu'il appréhende leur suspect, ou.. ? »

« Non, je ne peut pas faire ça. Si il décident que cet hôpital accueille un fugitif, ils vont tués tout le monde a l'intérieur. »

Il se leva. « Nous devons le trouver en premier. Vous venez ? »

Molly opina immédiatement. « Je vous aiderait comme je peux, » promit t'elle. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que cette homme, cet alien, était assez intelligent pour les faire tous sortir de là vivant, et elle ne resterait pas assise alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

L'alien lui sourit, plein d'excitement encore une fois. « Très bien dans ce cas. Allons-y ! »

Note du traducteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Ai Emna ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai décidée de traduire la magnifique fanfiction (toujours en cours d'écriture) de Jayie-the-hufflepuff ( http deux points slash slash www point fanfiction point net slash u slash 2718662 slash Jayie-The-Hufflepuff ), j'ai nommé 'The woman who counted' ! Je suis réellement tombé amoureuse de ce crossover, et l'auteur m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire, donc pourquoi pas ? J'essaierais de poster une chapitre toute les semaines, dans la mesure du possible. Je tient aussi a dire que si cet épisode reste assez proche du canon, attendez vous a du changement ! Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de commenter (je transférerais bien entendu vos reviews à l'auteur), et passez une bonne semaine !


	2. Hooper & Smith: Partie 2

Molly ouvrit les portes du bureau où le Docteur s'était installé. « Les Judoon ont atteint le troisième étage et le sous-sol. » lui dit elle. L'extraterrestre lui même était sur l'un des ordinateurs, le scannant avec son instrument en métal de plus tôt. Vu de près, cela ressemblait à un gros stylo de métal avec un bout qui s 'allumait. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda t'elle curieusement.

« Tournevis sonique. » répondit distraitement le Docteur. Il était concentré sur l'ordinateur, ses sourcils froncés, le tournevis sonique _whirrant_ vivement.

Ses explications la laissa encore plus confuse, mais elle répondit simplement avec un petit « Okay. » Après quelques instants passés en silence, elle remarqua discrètement, « C'est une bonne chose que mon petit ami ne soit pas là. Il est en congé maladie. C'est un gars sympa et tout, mais je ne sait pas si il pourrait supporter ça. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. « Je ne le supporte pas très bien moi-même. »

Le Docteur regarda par dessus son épaule, lui donnant un sourire rapide. « Nah, vous vous en sortez très bien. Un des gars que j'ai sauvé récemment à fini par grimper sur la jambe de sa copine en tremblant. » Il avait l'air amusé par le souvenir, mais ensuite son expression s'assombrit pour afficher une douleur sourde. Molly était surprise de son intensité, même si l'expression disparue aussi aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle aurait à en trouver la raison plus tard.

Le Docteur retourna sur l'ordinateur avec un grognement frustré. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cet ordinateur ?! » Il la frappa de frustration. « Les Judoon ont du le bloquer. » Le regard de l'alien devint vague, et il marmonna, «peloton Judoon sur la lune."

Molly lança un regard rapidement sur les fichiers qu'il avait ouvert sur l'ordinateur. « Est-ce que vous essayez de retrouver le suspect des Judoon là dessus ? »

L'alien opina distraitement. « Ça sera quelqu'un qui a sans doute été admis récemment. N'importe quel alien prétendant d'être humain aura des symptômes étrange qui n'ont jamais disparus. » Il fit un petit sourire. « Vous auriez du voir la tête de la doctoresse quand elle a réalisée que j'avais deux cœurs. »

« Deux cœurs ? » Demanda Molly, surprise.

« Hum-Hum »

Elle s'accorda un moment pour avaler cette information. « J'imagine que cela pourrait donner une autopsie intéressante. » Marmonna t'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh mon Dieu, désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !»

Le Docteur se contenta de rigoler. « Nah, c'est bon. » Soudainement, il s'éloigna de l'ordinateur avec un « Oh ! » frustré. Il regarda presque mécaniquement vers l'écran, qui était maintenant coloré de différentes teintes de rouge, avec des symboles étranges dispersés dessus. « Vous voyez ? Ils sont idiots ! Les Judoon sont idiots ! Ils sont complètement idiots ! Ils ont supprimés les archives ! » Ils passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. « Oh, c'est malin. »

« Vous recherchez des patients avec des symptômes inhabituels, c'est ça? Demanda Molly. Quand il opina distraitement, elle fixa son regard en direction de la porte. « Je vais demander a mon patron si il a entendu quoi que ce soit. Sinon je vais vérifier les personnes à l'accueil. Il doit bien y avoir des archives en papiers quelque part. » Avec cela, elle laissa l'alien à sa recherche effrénée.

SCENEBREAK

Molly passa rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, évitant le personnel paniqué et les patients terrifiés alors qu'elle courrait vers le bureau de son patron. Les gens semblait avoir compris que l'air était limité ; une patiente s'agrippa a la robe de labo de Molly quand elle passa, la fixant avec de grand yeux terrifiés. « Aidez nous ! » supplia t'elle. Molly se détacha gentiment de la poigne de la femme. « Je...Je suis désolée, j'essaie. » balbutia t'elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard désespéré de la femme quand elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner. _Tout va bien ce passer,_ se dit elle, _le Docteur sait ce qu'il fait. Nous allons tous sortir de là vivant. Nous le devons._

_Elle atteignit finalement le bureau de son patron. Quand elle poussa les portes, elle appela, « Mr. Griffith, je doit vous demander... »_

La coroner s'arrêta brusquement quand elle put observer la scène juste en face d'elle. L'homme en cuir portant un casque qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt montait la garde au dessus de deux personnes à terre. Mr. Griffith était étendu sur le sol, sans aucun doute mort et le visage complètement blanc. Une vieille dame qu'elle identifia comme une patiente nommée Mme. Finnigan était penchée au dessus de lui, suçant son cou à l'aide d'une petite paille pliable. Molly resta bloquée pendant un moment, choquée par l'absurdité de la situation. Quand Mme. Finnigan la regarda, cependant, elle fonça vers la porte. Elle pouvait entendre la vieille dame ordonner « Tuez-la ! » derrière elle, mais continua à courir.

Quand elle se retourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule, elle rentra en collision avec le Docteur. Une fois qu'il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, il lui dit d'un ton urgent « J'ai réparé le système auxiliaire de l'ordinateur. »

« Je l'ai trouvée. » Le coupa Molly.

Les sourcils du Docteur se froncèrent « Vous avez quoi ? »

A ce moment là, l'homme en cuir ouvrit la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied. Le Docteur le regarda avec des grands yeux, puis attrapa rapidement la main de Molly dans la sienne. « Courez ! »

Les deux serrèrent la main l'un de l'autre, fonçant a travers l'hôpital alors que l'homme en cuir accélérait derrière eux. Alors qu'elle courrait pour sa vie, Molly aurait presque pu rigoler du coté ridicule de la situation. Elle courrait pour sa vie, au coté d'un extra-terrestre avec deux cœurs qui avait l'air humain, d'un alien suceur de sang qui avait l'air humain, dans l'hôpital ou elle travaillait, qui était sur la lune, pendant que des aliens qui ressemblait a des rhinocéros les pourchassait. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle devenait folle ; Elle avait déjà pensée que les aventures de Sherlock semblait incroyables et irréelles, mais en un seule après midi elle avait réussi a les surpasser toutes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cage d'escalier, mais ils virent une troupe de Judoon montant les escaliers en face d'eux, ils se retournèrent et partirent a travers les couloirs. Ils coururent pendant un moment, l'homme en cuir soutenant facilement le rythme, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur ouvre soudainement la porte d'une des salles, poussant Molly a l'intérieur avant de rentrer également.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux, pointant son tournevis sonique dessus pendant un moment, avant se se tourner et diriger Molly vers un appareil de radiographie. « Quand je dit maintenant, » lui dit il avec hâte, « Appuyez sur le bouton. »

Molly regarda la masse de boutons et de leviers sur le panneau avec confusion. « Lequel ? »

« Devinez ! » lui lança le Docteur, sans grande aide. Elle se pencha sur le panneau de contrôle alors qu'il trafiquait l'appareil. Regardant autour d'elle désespérément, elle remarqua finalement un classeur noir étiqueté « Manuel pour opération. » Elle l'ouvrit et tourna les pages rapidement, complètement consciente du frappement frénétique de l'autre coté de la porte.

Elle avait seulement lut quelque lignes quand la porte s'ouvrit sous les coups. L'homme en cuir avança vers le Docteur, qui pointa l'appareil a rayon x vers lui. « Maintenant ! » Cria t'il à Molly.

Regardant la console avec désespoir, elle vit un gros bouton jaune qui se détachait du reste. Elle hésita, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle mordit sa lèvre en écrasant le bouton, espérant désespérément qu'elle avait bien choisit.

Un lumière aveuglante émana de l'appareil. Molly protégea ses yeux, mais la lueur disparut après quelque moment. Quand elle regarda de nouveau, l'homme en cuir était étalé sur le sol alors que le Docteur se trouvait encore debout. Molly se figea, jetant un regard au bouton qu'elle venait juste d'écraser. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Radiation. » répondit le Docteur. Il marcha prudemment jusqu'à l'homme en cuir, lui donnant au coup de pied expérimental. L'homme ne bougea pas, résultant d'un sourire sombre de la part du Docteur. « J'ai augmenté sa puissance de 5000%. Tué en bonne et due forme. »

Molly pausa. « Vous l'avez tué ? » Demanda t'elle avec hésitation.

Le Docteur la regarda finalement au ton de sa voix, lui donnant un petit sourire appréciatif. « Et bien, ce n'était même pas techniquement vivant pour commencer. C'est juste un mannequin. Un drone esclave basique, vous voyez. Pas de cerveau ou de volonté propre, juste un corps. » Il se pencha au dessus du corps, signant Molly pour qu'elle fasse de même. « Vous voyez ? » Il tapa sur la poitrine de l'homme, ce qui produit un drôle de son étouffé. « Composé entièrement de cuir solide. Quelqu'un a un drôle de fétiche. »

Quelque chose cliqua dans la tête de Molly alors qu'elle regardait le mannequin. « Attendez. » Son regard passa de l'appareil a rayon-x au Docteur. « Si c'était des radiations, vous auriez du être touché aussi, non ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne me tuera pas. » Dit le Docteur dédaigneusement. « Ce n'est que des radiations de Rœntgen. Nous jouions avec des briques de Rœntgen dans l'infirmerie. Vous devriez être en sécurité, au fait, j'ai tout absorbé. » Avec ça, il commença a se secouer entièrement, comme un chien qui s'ébroue. Molly regarda, hébétée devant le spectacle étrange, alors qu'il expliquait, « J'ai juste besoin de le rejeter maintenant. Juste un peu de concentration...je peux le concentrer dans une partie de mon corps... » Il commença a bondir a cloche pied de droite a gauche, se décidant pour la gauche. « C'est dans ma chaussure gauche ! » L'extraterrestre commença a secouer son pied.

« Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de- ouille, ouille, ouille ! » Il sauta sur son autre pied alors qu'il tenait son pied gauche en l'air, sautillant jusqu'au vide-ordure. « Ah, voilà. Tout est réglé. » Il regarda vers elle avec un sourire enfantin un peut maniaque. « Qu'en pensez vous ? »

Molly se contenta de le fixer, réévaluant sa théorie selon laquelle il n'était pas complètement fou.

« Um... »

Au lieu de se montrer offensé, il ne fit que froncer les sourcils pensivement. « Vous avez raison. » dit il, même si Molly n'avait pratiquement rien dit, « J'ai l'air idiot avec une seule chaussure. » Avec cette déclaration pleine de sentiment il enleva sa deuxième chaussure et la jeta a la poubelle. « Voila. » dit il avec un sourire satisfait. « Pieds nus sur la lune. »

Alors qu'il se re-concentra sur l'appareil de radiographie, elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait commencée à lui dire avant d'être interrompue. « Docteur, l'alien, celui qu'ils recherchent, c'est cette femme nommée Mme. Finnigan. »

Le Docteur ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait retiré son tournevis sonique de l'appareil et fixait avec désespoir ses restes brûlés. « Oh non, mon tournevis sonique ! »

Molly essaya d'attirer son attention de nouveau. « Er, Docteur ? »

« J'ai brûlé mon tournevis sonique. » dit il sombrement, continuant d'ignorer Molly. La coroner se tut, trop nerveuse pour l'interrompre encore une fois alors qu'il gémissait « J'adore mon tournevis sonique. »

Après quelques instants passés à regarder tristement le tournevis brûlé, il eut l'air de finalement réaliser que Molly avait essayer de lui parler. « Pardon. Vous disiez ? »

Molly expliqua, « L'extraterrestre qu'ils recherchent est une patiente nommée Mme. Finnigan. Je me souvient l'avoir enregistré quand l'un des secrétaires à l'accueil à du emmener ses enfants a l'hôpital pendant ma pause de midi. » Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. « Je l'ai trouvée dans le bureau de Mr. Griffith. Elle était...je pense qu'elle buvait son sang avec une petite paille pliable. »

Le Docteur fit la moue, pensif. « Drôle de timing pour un en-cas. Elle devrait se cacher...sauf si...non, j'ai compris, c'est une plasmavore ! Elle ne buvait pas le sang, elle l'assimilait ! »

Quand il se retourna vers Molly il remarqua sa confusion. « Les Plasmavores sont des changeurs de forme interne. Ils peuvent changer leur biologie. »

Molly comprit ce que le Docteur sous entendait. « Vous voulez dire, si elle a assimilée le sang de Mr. Griffith, les Judoon vont la scanner en temps qu'humaine ? »

« Exactement ! » Le Docteur se dirigea vers la porte de nouveau. « Venez, Molly Hooper. Nous devons la trouver avant qu'ils ne le fassent ! »

SCENEBREAK

Le duo se cacha derrière des distributeurs d'eau, regardant calmement alors qu'un autre mannequin passait devant eux. « C'est ça le truc a propos des mannequins, » dit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils. « Ils voyagent toujours par paire »

Molly se rappela sa tristesse de plut tôt, et a quel point il semblait seul ici. Cela lui rappelait comment était Sherlock avant qu'il ne rencontre John. Il avait été tellement de choses ; brillant, incroyable, extraordinaire. Mais pas heureux. « Et vous ? » demanda t'elle prudemment.

Le Docteur la regarda avec surprise. « Que voulez vous dire ? »

Molly rougit au coté personnel de cette conversation, mais elle était curieuse a propos de l'alien. « Est ce qu'il y en a d'autre ? De votre espèce ? »

La douleur emplit les yeux du Docteur de nouveau, mais il la couvrit en regardant bouche bée la coroner. « Les humains ! » râla t'il finalement. « Nous sommes ici, en train de nous cacher d'un extra-terrestre suceur de sang, et vous posez des questions personnelles. »

« Désolée » s'excusa Molly immédiatement. « Je ne voulait pas - »

Le Docteur rigola quand ils se redressèrent et la rassura. « Nah, c'est bon, c'est l'une des choses que je préfère chez les humains. Vous êtes toujours aussi curieux. »

Alors qu'il tournait dans un autre couloir, il rentrèrent en collision avec une troupe de Judoon. L'un d'entre eux scanna le Docteur avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper ; l'instrument laissa échapper un bruit de détecteur de métal. « Non humain. » grogna le Judoon.

Molly se tourna vers le Docteur avec de grands yeux. Elle avait choisit de le croire quand il lui avait dit qu'il était un alien, mais avoir l'information confirmée lui fit quand même un choc. Il attrapa sa main. « Et encore ! » Main dans la main, il prirent la tangente dans un autre couloir.

SCENEBREAK

Le duo ralentit lorsqu'il eurent atteint le deuxième étage. Patients et personnels était assis alignés contre les murs, respirant rapidement, certains portant des masques à oxygènes. Tous avait la marque noire des Judoon sur leurs mains. « Les Judoon ont déjà vérifiés cet étage. » confirma le Docteur. « Nous serrons en sécurité ici pour l'instant. Les Judoon sont logiques et juste un peu idiots. Ils ne revérifierons pas un étage qu'ils ont déjà blanchis. »

Le regard de Molly glissa avec inquiétude sur le groupement de personnes. « Ils commencent à manquer d'air. » murmura t'elle. « Ils vont bientôt mourir. »

Le Docteur secoua sombrement la tête. « Pas si je peut l'empêcher. » Il se tourna a nouveau vers Molly. « Vous allez bien ? »

La coroner était surprise par cette question. « Moi ? Oui, je me sens bien. » lui dit elle hâtivement. « Et vous ? »

« Système de dérivation des voies respiratoires. » expliqua t'il rapidement. « Je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps que vous tous. » Il redressa les épaules. « Nous devons trouver cette Plasmavore. Où est le bureau de Mr. Griffith ?

« Je vais vous montrer. » offrit Molly. Elle passa devant alors qu'il partirent de nouveau.

SCENEBREAK

Quand ils arrivèrent, la Plasmavore était partie, mais le corps de Mr. Griffith était encore là, le visage cendré et le corps raide. Le Docteur se pencha à ses cotés et pris son pouls, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le sombre signe de tête pour savoir qu'il était mort. Elle avait travaillée avec lui tout les jours- elle l'a su quand elle l'a vu.

Le Docteur soupira. « aspiré à sec. » observa t'il sombrement. « Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. » Il lança une main agité dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. « A quoi elle joue ? Elle va être exécutée avec nous autres si les Judoon décide de faire ça. Allons-y. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Molly se plaça silencieusement à coté de Mr. Griffith pour fermer ses yeux, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre l'alien.

Quand il quittèrent le bureau, le Docteur commença à parler avec animation. « Réfléchit réfléchit réfléchit, si je suis un Plasmavore recherché dans un hôpital, qu'est ce que je fait ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand ils passèrent devant un signe indiquant ''IRM.''

« Oh, elle est maligne. » réalisa le Docteur. « Aussi maligne que moi. Enfin, presque. »

Soudain, des Judoon apparurent à l'autre bout du couloir. « Trouvez tout les non-humains. » ordonna l'un d'eux aux reste du groupe.

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers Molly et mis ses mains sur ses épaules, lui faisant pousser un petit couinement de surprise. « Molly, j'ai besoin que vous distrayez les Judoon pour moi. »

Molly senti un frisson de peur, mais ne fit qu'acquiescer calmement. « Dites moi seulement ce que je doit faire. » dit elle. Peut importe ce qui lui arrivait, elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour aidez le Docteur et sauver ces personnes.

Le Docteur hésita. « Écoutez, ça ne veut rien dire. Ça pourrait sauver tout le monde dans cet hôpital, et ça ne veut rien dire du tout. D'accord ? » Avant que Molly ne puisse répondre, il l'attira plus près par ses épaules et l'embrassa. Ce fut chaste, mais dura pendant un long moment avant que le Docteur ne se retire. Il lui donna un dernier hochement de tête, puis reparti courir de nouveau.

Molly restait encore légèrement étourdi par le baiser, mais resta dans le couloir ou le Docteur l'avait laissé. Elle le croyait quand il avait dit que cela ne signifiait rien, et a sa surprise, cela ne signifiait rien pour elle non plus. Le Docteur était fantastique et brillant, mais tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait embrassée était le souhait idiot que c'eut été un autre homme brillant, et presque alien à sa place. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Docteur était de la curiosité, pas l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour Sherlock ou même l'affection envers Jim.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, les Judoon, encore en formation, se dirigèrent tout droit vers elle. L'une des créatures leva le scanner a la hauteur de son visage. Elle cligna des paupières a cause de la lumière que produisait d'appareil lorsqu'il bippa. « Humaine. » grogna le Judoon.

Soudainement, le bippement changea de tempo. « Attendez. Traces non-humaines détectés. » Les Judoon l'attrapèrent par la gorge avec sa main encore gantée et la plaqua contre le mur. Molly laissa échapper un léger couinement de protestation, mais avec la main du Judoon appuyant sur sa gorge cela ressembla plus a un halètement. Le Judoon la regarda avec des yeux bruns ressortant sur son visage gris et ridé. « Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? » demanda la créature.

Molly se força a rester immobile alors que les Judoon continuait à la scanner, se consultant l'un l'autre avec de brefs grognements. Plusieurs minutes passèrent Molly ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce serait suffisant pour peut importe ce que le Docteur prévoyait. Finalement, les Judoon baissèrent leurs scanners. « Confirmé. Humain avec des traces non-humaines. » Il marqua sa main avec un X noir, puis sortit une étrange feuille de papier hors de sa poche.

« Vous aurez besoin de ça. » L'informa t'il.

Molly massa sa gorge, qui était encore douloureuse de la poigne du Judoon. « Pourquoi faire ? » grinça t'elle en prenant le papier dans une main.

« Compensation. » Avec ça, le Judoon rejoint sa troupe et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou avait disparut le Docteur. Molly se précipita a la suite du Judoon l'ayant scanné, en sécurité maintenant qu'elle avait été marqué, et pressé de retourner au près du Docteur et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle espérait seulement que le Docteur avait eu tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

SCENEBREAK

Les Judoon entrèrent dans l'une des pièces, ouvrant les portes et rentrant a l'intérieur. Molly était juste devant, donc elle fut l'une des premières a voir la scène qui les attendait. Elle se figea d'horreur quand elle vit la même scène que dans le bureau de Griffith, excepté que maintenant c'était le Docteur qui était étendu sur le sol, le visage blanc. « Non. » murmura t'elle. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas être mort.

À travers sa panique, elle pouvait entendre la Plasmavore dirent au Judoon, « Allons, regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Ce pauvre homme vient juste de mourir de peur. »

L'un des Judoon grogna, « Scannez le. » Un autre s'exécuta, baladant le scanner au dessus du Docteur avant de conclure. « Confirmation : Décédé. »


	3. Hooper & Smith: Partie 3

Le cœur de Molly se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle le connaissait a peine, mais il avait fait tant d'effort pour sauver toute ces personnes. Elle essaya de passer a travers la horde de Judoon. « Laissez moi le voir. Laissez moi vérifier ! »

L'une des créatures posa une main sur son épaule, la retenant en arrière. « Stop. » lui dit il. « L'affaire est close. »

Molly sentit une vague de regrets pour l'alien courageux qui avait essayé de les sauver. Attendez... le Docteur était un alien. « Vous avez bu son sang. » réalisa elle en fixant la plasmavore. Le Docteur s'était sacrifié pour que le plasmavore assimile son sang.

Le Docteur était peut être mort, mais ce ne serait pas en vain.

Elle attrapa l'un des scanners des Judoons et le pointa sur la vieille dame, l'allumant. Il laissa échapper un bip différent que celui qu'il avait donné quand elle s'était fait scanner aussi. Le Judoon derrière elle se raidit. « Non-humain. » grogna il.

Les yeux de Mme. Finnigan s'agrandirent de panique. « Quoi ? »

« Confirmez l'analyse. » ordonna le Judoon a sa troupe. Le reste d'entre levèrent leurs scanners, une série de bips remplissant l'air.

Mme. Finnigan commença a reculer lentement. « Oh, mais cela doit être une erreur ! » balbutia elle nerveusement. « Je suis humaine, aussi humaine que possible. »

Les scanners furent baissés. « Confirmation : plasmavore. » Grognèrent les Judoon. « Accusé du meurtre de la jeune princesse de la neuvième Régence du Patrivole. »

La vieille femme se raidit, ses yeux brillant soudainement d'une lueur cruelle. « Elle le méritait. » cracha elle. « Ses joues roses et ses boucles blondes, et cette voix minaude. » Elle se dressa de toute sa taille, son vieux visage soudain plein de menace. « Elle était un appel a la morsure d'un plasmavore ! »

Les Judoon semblait peu impressionnés par son discours. « Vous confessez ? »

« Confesser ? » ricana la plasmavore. « J'en suis fière ! » Elle se tourna vers ses esclaves en cuir. « Arrêtez les ! »ordonna elle en se dirigeant vers la machine IRM au fond de la salle. Les mannequins avancèrent en direction des Judoon, mais les créatures-rhinocéros levèrent leurs armes en même temps. Molly dut détourner les yeux quand les mannequins se firent désintégrés.

Les Judoon continuait de regarder la plasmavore alors qu'elle tripotait des boutons sur le panneau de contrôle de l'IRM. « Verdict- coupable. Sentence- exécution. »

Soudain, le plasmavore brancha deux câbles ensemble, une alarme bruyante résonna de la machine. Elle les regarda avec un visage rendu sauvage par la cruauté et la menace. « Savourez votre victoire, Judoon ! » cracha elle, les yeux brillant d'une lueur folle. « Parce que vous allez brûler avec moi. Brûler en enfe- »

Molly n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'elle avait été interrompue par une troupe entière lui tirant dessus. Tout ce qui importait a cet instant était le Docteur. Elle se précipita a ses cotés, se glissant sur ses genoux, vérifiant rapidement son pouls. Vu de près, il semblait bien plus pale que Mr. Griffith, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne sentait pas de pouls, il n'avait pas l'air mort pour elle.

« Affaire résolue. » Grogna l'un des Judoon.

Elle leva les yeux depuis sa position auprès du Docteur. « Cette chose qu'elle a dit. 'Brûlez avec moi.' Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? » Elle dirigea son regard vers la machine IRM, qui produisait vivement des étincelles, de l'électricité zappant tout autour. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Elle a fait quelque chose a cet machine. Nous sommes encore en danger. »

Le Judoon ayant parlé se dirigea vers la machine et la scanna. « Le scanner détecte une accélération létale de pulsion monomagnétique. » L'informa t'il.

Molly pris une inspiration choquée. « Pouvez vous l'arrêtez ? Lui demanda elle avec effroi.

Le Judoon la regarda sans une once d'émotion. « Notre juridiction s'arrête ici. » lui dit il, pas du tout concerné. « Les Judoon vont évacuer. » Sans un mot de plus, lui et sa troupe sortirent par les portes, sans payer attention aux protestations de Molly.

Elle considéra l'idée de courir après eux, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait les convaincre de revenir. Le Docteur avait vu juste : les Judoon était idiots. Il ne pouvait être convaincu de les aider maintenant que le cas était clos.

La coroner se retourna vers le Docteur, espérant de tout son cœur que sa supposition selon laquelle il n'était pas mort se révélerait juste. « Nous avons besoins de votre aide, Docteur. » dit elle doucement. Puis elle se mit au travail, essayant de le réanimer par RCP. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, et souffler. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, et souffler. Un...

Elle s'arrêta, un des commentaires fait négligemment par le Docteur un peu plus tôt lui revenant à l'esprit. « Deux cœurs. Vous avez deux cœurs. » Cette information en tête, elle se déplaça pour essayer de réanimer les deux cœurs avant de lui insuffler de l'air. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, et souffler.

Molly pouvait sentir son énergie la quitter. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt manquer d'oxygène, mais le Docteur devait vivre. Il devait sauver l'hôpital et tous ceux s'y trouvant. Donc elle avala la plus grande bouffée d'air qu'elle pouvait supporter, donnant son oxygène au Docteur avant de glisser à coté de lui, trop fatiguée pour continuer.

À coté d'elle, le Docteur revint à la vie, toussant et haletant en essayant de procurer de l'air a ses poumons. Molly laissa échapper un petit rire, puis grimaça au manque d'air. « Docteur. » grinça elle, désespérée et priant de pouvoir parler avant de s'évanouir. « La machine. Elle a fait qu'elle chose à la machine. » La dernière chose qu'elle vu avant de sombrer fut le Docteur opinant en compréhension, et tout se qu'elle ressentit fut un grand soulagement à propos du fait que, même si elle était perdue, toutes les autres personnes allait être sauvées.

SCENEBREAK

Après que les Judoon eurent renvoyés l'hôpital à sa place, et que le Docteur eut laissé Molly dans les mains expertes des ambulanciers, il se retrouva a arpenter dans son TARDIS. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour cette réincarnation hyperactive, mais cette fois était encore plus frénétique que d'habitude. Il faisait des aller et retours, ses pensées s'entremêlant alors qu'il dirigeait son vaisseau vers le Vortex Temporel.

Il n'avait pas voyagé avec quelqu'un depuis la perte de Rose. L'idée avait été trop douloureuse, et cela lui avait toujours semblé comme une trahison envers la femme qu'il avait aim...perdu. Mais Molly Hooper l'avait intrigué et impressionné dès le moment ou il l'avait rencontré, et à la fin elle avait offert de sacrifier pour sauver toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'hôpital. Pour ces raisons, il serait heureux de l'accueillir à bord.

Et pourtant. Il avait été seul si longtemps, c'est vrai, mais la solitude était son sacrifice pour la femme qu'il avait perdu. Il se demanda presque si avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés de nouveau, quelqu'un a tout les endroits ou Rose avait été, à ses cotés où elle ne pouvait se tenir.

Finalement, il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Oh, peut importe. » murmura il. Sa curiosité gagna – il voulait en savoir plus sur Molly Hooper.

Le Seigneur de Temps bondit autour de sa console, se laissant sourire à pleine dents de nouveau. « Allez, ma vieille. Il est temps d'aller chercher une amie. »

SCENEBREAK

« Je dois le voir Molly. »

La coroner soupira, essayant d'ignorer la migraine qui avait commencée quelques minutes auparavant. « Sherlock, je te l'ait dit, l'hôpital ferme. Je ne peut pas te laisser entrer. »

Cela faisait quelques heures que l'hôpital était retourné sur Terre. Le détective et son partenaire bien plus normal se tenait en dehors de St. Bart, à l'intérieur du fil jaune, pour le plus grand agacement de la police. Sherlock avait l'air d'avoir avalé l'histoire de la presse, comme quoi tout le monde dans l'hôpital avait été drogué, ce qui surprit la coroner, mais peut être qu'un homme aussi logique et terre a terre que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait accepter quelque chose d'aussi impossible que les extra-terrestres.

Le détective poussa un soupir impatient. « J'ai besoin des résultat le plus tôt possible. »

Molly laissa finalement libre cours à la tentation de se masser les tempes douleureuses. « Je ne peux pas, Sherlock, OK ? » Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de ça. Normalement elle aurait cédée depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de rentrer chez elle et dormir.

Le détective plissa les yeux. « Tu a dit que tu nous laisserais voir le corps. » lui rappela elle.

C'était avant que l'hôpital ne se retrouve sur la lune, n'est ce pas ! Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit de la sorte au détective, donc elle se contenta sur un ton fatigué : « Pas maintenant, d'accord ? Je le préparerais pour toi demain. »

Sherlock commença a protester de nouveau, mais à la surprise de Molly, John le coupa. « Sherlock, ça suffit. Nous nous en occuperons demain. » Le docteur lança un regard sympathique à Molly. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait avoir l'air aussi fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était.

Le détective eut l'air courroucé pendent un moment, mais après quelques instants hocha brièvement la tête. Sans trop de est-ce-que-tu-vas-bien-après-que-le-foutu-hôpital- ce-soit-fait-drogué, le détective se tourna et parti, suivi par John, qui envoya un regard sympathique a la coroner par dessus son épaule.

Molly laissa enfin échapper un soupir de soulagement, se laissant un peu aller contre le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait. La conversation l'avait laissée encore plus à bout et moins confiante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se recroqueviller dans son lit et de ne jamais plus en sortir.

Mais elle regarda vers le haut, et elle le vit.

Et cette fois-ci avec une idée un peu plus precise de pourquoi, elle le suivi.

SCENEBREAK

Me Docteur attendait devant le TARDIS quand Molly sortit de derrière un coin. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, regardant le TARDIS d'un air quelque peu confus, mais ce retourna ensuite vers lui avec un sourire soulagé. « Vous allez bien alors ? » demanda elle.

« Moi? » demanda le docteur d'un air étonné. « Je devrait vous le demander. Vous êtes celle qui a presque fini asphyxiée. »

La coroner rougit. « Je vais bien. » marmonna elle, même si elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'air. 'Donc, merci d'avoir sauvé tout le monde. Nous serions tous mort si vous n'étiez pas là. Si vous passez de nouveau dans la ville, où que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je vous aiderais du mieux possible. »

Le Docteur sentit une vague d'affection pour cette femme très humble. « Actuellement, je me demandait une chose. M'voyez, j'ai un tout nouveau tournevis sonique ici, » il le tourna dans sa main pour souligner son point. « et je dois le tester. Et puisque vous avez sauvez ma vie là bas et tout ça, je me demandais si vous aimeriez venir avec moi pour un moment ? » Il avait pensé ne lui offrir qu'un seul voyage, mais après avoir vu le grand homme lui râler dessus, et qu'elle ne faisait qu'encaisser, il se sentait un peu coupable pour ne pas lui demander un temps complet. Elle avait clairement des problèmes d'estime de soi, et elle accepterais probablement l'offre d'un seul voyage sans réaliser ce qu'il essayait de lui offrir. Molly fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Venir avec vous ? Où ça ? »

« N'importe où. » lui dit il avec un grand sourire. « N'importe où dans le temps et l'espace. Planete lointaine, passé oublié, cette boite peut vous emmener à chacun d'entre eux. »

Molly lança un regard quelque peu critique à la boite. « La boite bleue derrière vous ? »

Le Docteur opina avec ferveur. « C'est mon vaisseau. Elle s'appelle le TARDIS – ce qui veux dire Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. »

La coroner eut l'air légèrement étourdie pars son offre. « Je...je ne peux pas, je dois travailler...et Sherlock a besoin de voir ce corps demain... »

Le Seigneur du Temps se pencha avec un sourire encourageant. « Elle voyage dans le temps, vous vous souvenez ? Je peux vous emmener pendant des jours et vous ramener a la maison dans cinq minutes. » Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il voulait qu'elle vienne jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps. « Allez, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? »

Molly hésita. « Est ce que votre vie est toujours comme ça ? »

Le Docteur voulait mentir, pour la rassurer, mais il savait que ce serait injuste. « Oui. » admit il. Les yeux de Molly se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital derrière elle avant qu'elle ne finisse par opiner. « Bien. Si je peux aider, je viendrais. »

Le Docteur était surpris par sa déclaration. Son estime de soi était encore plus basse que ce qu'il pensait, si elle se jetait dans le danger seulement pour aider, plutôt que pour son plaisir. Mais il avait un nouveau compagnon maintenant, donc il pouvait s'inquiéter a propos des raisons la poussant à venir plus tard. « Et bien, Mademoiselle Hooper, bienvenue à bord. » Il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS pour elle, regardant avec amusement quand elle rentra dans le vaisseau.

La coroner laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, tournant partout pour avoir une vue complète de l'intérieur. « Impossible. » haleta elle. « C'est...c'est impossible !..Mais c'est... »

« Plus grand à l'intérieur ? » offrit joueusement le Docteur, retenant un ricanement devant l'expression de son nouveau compagnon.

Une fois que le choc initial passa, Molly rit d'un rire essoufflé, un sourire immense affiché sur son visage. « C'est merveilleux. »

Le Docteur et son compagnon était près a affronter leur prochaine aventure.


End file.
